


Guilt Rises With Time

by PlayerOneMell



Series: Echoing Words [2]
Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Car breakdown, Christine Canigula has two dads, Cold Weather, Flashbacks, Guilt, Hospital, Jake’s Halloween party (mentioned), Jeremy is at a party, Jeremy’s POV, M/M, Michael cuts, Party, Rich setting the fire (mentioned), Snow, Suicide (mentioned), boyf riends - Freeform, jeremy is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: Jeremy is running because he has absolutely not time to think about anything, but Michael. How could this happen? He wants to be there with Michael in that matant and he is wondering why he went to Brooke’s party at all! Jeremy had a feeling he needed to be with Michael and his heart shattered when he learned that Michael had attempted suicide. It was the first time, but would it be his last?





	Guilt Rises With Time

He never saw it coming. The phone call he would get that night while he was at Brooke’s house. Jeremy went for a party, but instead got surprised by one of his worst nightmares. 

 

Jeremy feels guilty. About why this could’ve happened to his boyfriend. Jeremy tries to avoid the topic all at once. The ‘L’ word that caused him to hurt Michael in the first place. It isn’t love. Although, Jeremy did love Christine for quite some time. A long time as a matter of fact. 

 

Jeremy had a crush on Christine as soon as he met her in middle school. Christine had transferred to Middleborough in seventh grade. She wore a blue dress with tiny - almost microscopic - white polka dots. A black ribbon tied around the middle of it, and a similar one resided in her hair. 

 

Jeremy was floored by how cute and peppy this girl was. It was unlike any girl he had ever seen before. All this time he thought the universe was trying to tell him he was gay. He was bullied by Jake a lot for it in middle school. Maybe he was. It made him look at his best friend, Michael, in a whole new light. Then came Christine. 

 

The bright and bubbly girl caught Jeremy’s ocean blue eyes. Christine has a familiar brown part of her eyes that Jeremy didn’t notice have a similarity to Michael’s. Michael’s eyes. If Jeremy had never fell for Christine, he could’ve saved everyone a lot of trouble. 

 

Not the fire at Jake’s house that happened on one infamous Halloween night. Just over a year ago. No, that was Rich’s doing. Rich had some problems of his own going on at the time. Only Rich knows of the true horror he went though. He wouldn’t share it with anyone - not even his boyfriend. 

 

Anyhow, Jeremy had his heart set on Christine since seventh grade. They were in a drama class together for awhile, but Jeremy discovered that the class the root of his bullying. He also didn’t perform well in front of Christine. He didn’t take a drama class again until Junior year, and it was required. 

 

Jeremy is now not struggling with those problems anymore. He’s made friends with people who were once his bullies. Chloe and Brooke eventually figured out with Jeremy what had happened with the three of them. Jeremy really did like Brooke and Chloe tried to seduce him. Enough said there. 

 

Jeremy stands at a party with all the familiar most popular faces around. Jeremy isn’t exactly known as popular, but he is there to hang around the popular kids. They made friends with him after the incident with the SQUIP, also known as the SQUIPcident. So currently at the party there is: Jeremy Heere, the geek of the party; Jake Dillinger, the life of the party; Chloe Valentine, hottest girl at the party; Jenna Rolan, the one there to pick up hot gossip; Rich Goranski, the boy who just got back to partying after getting over his fear of starting another fire; Brooke Lohst, she came because it’s at her house; and Christine Canigula, the funniest girl there. 

 

Sure, Christine has her own issues, but always tries her best to be cheery. Christine really doesn’t like talking about her problems. She fools everyone into thinking she’s just happy all the time. But deep down? She will doing anything to protect her friends, and almost anything to hide her suffering. Sure- she loves her two dads. She would never burden them with her problems either. They’ve supported her. Christine just wants to be happy, and not confused. Everybody’s confused though. She’ll get there eventually. 

 

Who else is confused? Jeremy. Jeremy wonders why Michael won’t come to any parties with him. Jeremy really wants Michael to come and have a good time with him. Jeremy doesn’t drink at parties anymore, because of Halloween, but he thinks Michael would have relatively good time at a party. Jeremy thinks it would be better than that Halloween party because Michael wouldn’t be crammed in a bathtub for hours, and Jeremy wouldn’t call him a Loser. 

 

Jeremy always tries his best not to think about that. How he truly broke a promise to never hurt Michael in all the time they were friends. Although, were they really friends at the time? The SQUIP had Michael blocked from his vision with some Optic Nerve Blocking. Since the Keanu Reeves looking hologram had control of Jeremy’s optic nerve, he made sure that Jeremy couldn’t see his best friend. 

 

“Jeremy! Are you alright?” Christine waves a hand in front of his face.

“What? Uh Y-Yeah.” Jeremy sighs, and nods. 

“You seem a little off, dude.” Jake chimes in. “Everything alright?”

“Just wish… wish Michael were here.” Jeremy mumbles a little bit under his breath. 

 

For some reason, Jeremy has a feeling he needs to be with Michael in this moment. He needs to be with Michael for some reason. It’s as if Jeremy’s not supposed to be at this party. He hasn’t felt this way since he was in Jake’s parents room with Chloe on Halloween. 

 

Halloween. The holiday has truly changed for everyone. It’s the night Jeremy made one of the biggest mistakes of his life - that wasn’t taking the SQUIP that is. Rich made the mistake of trying to end his life by setting a fire. He was trying to protect anyone else from getting a SQUIP and sadly failed his mission. Jake had lost his house and what he left of his parents. Jake still had a limp from the fire. The doctors did say he would eventually heal. It was also the night that Brooke was cheated on for the second time, and it was the guy with her best friend once again. It was the night Chloe almost took Jeremy’s virginity. It was the night Jenna took one awesome selfie. It was the night that Christine realized she needed to figure out who she is. 

 

Jeremy knew that night was going to change his life possibly forever. He ditched Michael for a girl. He ditched Michael for a super computer that he didn’t know was evil yet. He didn’t listen, probably because he was drunk. Jeremy truly owes his life to Michael, and maybe that’s why he feels he should be with him right now. 

 

“We all do, Jeremy. No luck bringing him here?” Jake raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m afraid not.” Jeremy sighs. ”I just… I have this feeling I need to be with him right now. I’m not sure why.”

“I’ve gotten that feeling before.” Christine chimes back into the conversation. 

“When?” Jeremy asks, feeling a dread feel his stomach. 

 

Jeremy has a feeling that if he hears some bad stories that he may need to get to Michael right in that moment. Jeremy feels his heart skip a beat. What could be happening to his sweetheart of a boyfriend right now? Sure, Jeremy isn’t usually the clingy kind but something seemed wrong with the world on that night. Jeremy’s world is changing and he doesn’t quite know it yet. 

 

“My dad was in the hospital after having some appendicitis. Well, he just got it. I was out at pinkberry with Brooke and Chloe and Jenna so I didn’t know what was going on. I just felt like I needed to be with my dads!” Christine sighs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“That’s… concerning.” Jeremy swallows. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. He’s fine now.” Christine nods, offering a small smile. 

 

Jeremy’s mind drifts off to Michael once again. He’s never felt such a strong feeling to be with him, but he shrugs it off. The fact that Christine’s story is bad is just some sort of coincidence, right? Jeremy takes a breath, avoiding the panic that is trying to build inside of him. The panic resides for a moment as he feels Jake’s hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Ya know, I got that feeling once too, man.”

“When?” Jeremy looks up at the taller friend. 

“The day my parents left.”

 

Hearing that makes Jeremy cringe inside. He knows it’s hard for Jake to talk about the fact his parents abandoned him. Jake definitely has it rough, and everyone wants to help him anyway they can. No one really pities him though because Jake always seems fine. It’s just part of his cool guy persona. 

 

Everyone automatically acts as if they’re fine, and Jeremy’s oblivious to it a lot. He can’t see through Jake and he sure can’t see through Michael because he thinks that Michael’s perfect in every single way. Jeremy looks at Michael as if he were an angel because Michael’s his hero. Michael has always been there for Jeremy. What if this is the time that Jeremy needs to be there for Michael? 

 

It is, and Jeremy doesn’t even know it. He has no idea what’s happening in Michael’s bedroom right in that moment because he’s busy trying to have a good time at Brooke’s party, at her amazing house. Jeremy just wants to have one good party experience. 

 

“Jake! You’re freaking him out, babe.” Rich scoffs, noticing the look on Jeremy’s face. 

“Oh shit, dude! I didn’t mean to psych you out or anything.”

“It’s fine.” Jeremy sighs. “I just can’t stop thinking about Michael.”

“I’ve never seen him like this before.” Christine hums, doing small twist dance moves with her heels. “What’s got him running through your mind so much?”

 

Jeremy and Michael haven’t been dating for too long. They had had crushes on each other for quite sometime, but it took awhile to work up the confidence to say that to each other. It happened when they were high at some point. Jeremy can’t quite remember the memory of how it all happened for the time being. It’ll get to him eventually, but he’s worried. Why was he feeling this way? 

 

Jeremy and Michael have been on a few dates. Three of which were like actually dates and the other four were playing video games with each other and cuddling afterwards. Jeremy adores Michael’s cuddles, and sort of wishes he was being held by him at this moment. Jeremy wonders if that’s why he feels so compelled to be with his red hoodie wearing Filipino boyfriend, wrapped up in his warm embrace under his gay pride flag, fuzzy, blanket. 

 

“I’m not sure. Maybe I just wish he were here.”

“Oooo, date number eight, right?” Rich teases. 

Jeremy nods, “He would have so much fun at a party like this! Maybe a slightly smaller one with just the eight of the SQUIP squad.”

“Maybe..” Christine sighs in agreement. 

 

Christine has actually gotten to be a good friend of Michael’s over time. Michael used to be really protective over Jeremy while he was dating Christine. Christine and Jeremy didn’t date for a long time, but they didn’t date for a short time easier. Anyhow, Michael would hangout with Jeremy and Christine sometimes. Christine and Michael have become friends. Christine actually helped Rich and Michael get together in junior year. That couple didn’t last long. Rich is with Jake now. Michael is with Jeremy. New relationships are blossoming all over the place. 

 

Jeremy sighs, and everyone looks at him for a moment. He sighs seemed to feel up the entire room and bring the part down. Chloe and Brooke share a look for a moment. This look is a look that Brooks passes to Jenna, Jenna passes to Jake, Jake to Rich, Rich to Christine, and they all nod in agreement. 

 

“Jeremy, why don’t you drink a little bit?” Rich suggests, rolling his shoulder. “It could help you blow off his thteam.”

 

Rich’s lisp is on and off since the SQUIP. The SQUIP helped him get rid of the lisp but it returned as soon as his SQUIP left. Rich knows it’s going to take a lot of work to get rid of again, but his father doesn’t think he needs any real help at all. So, Rich decides to just live with it whenever it inconveniently showed up. 

 

“No. No way. I swore off drinking after what happened on Halloween.” Jeremy shakes his head, not even considering this bad decisions. 

“Why? What happened with me?” Chloe asks, putting aside her own red solo cup. 

“Chloe would never do that again.” Brooke comments, sipping out o her red solo cup with a bendy straw.

“Yeah.” Chloe nods, and purses her lips. “I would never do that again.”

 

Jeremy sighs, and wraps his arms around himself. He knows that nobody knew what had happened between him and Michael on Halloween because neither of them would ever talk about it. Jeremy shakes his head a little bit - feeling his curls bounce around his head. He wish someone knew the pain, but Michael wasn’t invited to the party, he snuck in. 

 

“It’s because of Michael.” Christine says quietly. 

“How did you know?” Jeremy asks, looking at her. 

“Michael and I have talked.” Christine places a strand of hair behind her ear once again, her hair doesn’t seem to be agreeing with her at the time. “Not about anything that happened but he said he was there the night of the fire.”

“He wasn’t invited.” Jake butts in. “How did he get in?”

“We were all  _ super _ drunk, Jake.” Chloe rolls her eyes, and Brooke hums in agreement. 

 

Everyone seems to agree with what Chloe was saying. By the end of that Halloween night, there were red solo cups everywhere. Christine and Jeremy were the only two or be seen. Chloe and Jake were off somewhere together. Christine and Jeremy made weird sound effects. Rich was asking where he could find some Mountain Dew Red. After that is when Rich set the fire. 

 

“You think he snuck in?” Jenna raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s possible.” Chloe shrugs.

“I would not put it past him.” Rich comments. 

 

Jeremy sighs, knowing that Michael did sneak in that night, and now he’s just wishing Michael is now here by his side at this not Halloween party. Jeremy wants to hold Michael’s hand and play party games as a couple. He wants to cuddle with Michael on Brooke’s couch, and not use it for what it’s usually used for by other party goers. 

 

Jeremy sighs, and wonders if maybe he’s getting texts from Michael. He checks, and there’s no notifications. His phone lock screen wallpaper makes him smile. It’s a picture of him and Michael. Jeremy has just finished performing in the school musical and Michael got him a bouquet of blue roses and one red one in the middle. Jeremy thought it was super sweet of him. He smiles happily at the fond memory and picture and puts his phone away. 

 

“Maybe play some party games, at least?” Jake suggests.

“BEER PONG!” Rich shouts, and pumps his fist.

“Sure, but I’m still not drinking.” Jeremy shrugs. 

 

Jeremy decides to play some party games with the rest of the game, mostly Beer Pong. Rich really likes playing Beer Pong, but he doesn’t drink either. Rich doesn’t drink because his father is an alcoholic, and Rich doesn’t want to be anything like his father. Not at all. 

 

The night counties for a little while longer, and then he feels a vibration from his jeans pocket. Jeremy sighs and takes it out. There’s a slight hope that it’s Michael. His heart falls for a moment when he realizes it’s not. 

 

Jeremy takes a moment to wonder if he has done something wrong. Is that why he wants to be with Michael in this moment? Jeremy wonders and takes a shaky breath. He knows if he has done something wrong he wants to turn around and apologize for it in that moment. All he can think of is the scene in Jake’s bathroom that happened over a year ago. He apologized for that, but boy, he would definitely apologize for it again after all the guilt he feels. The guilt that resides in his heart. So much guilt. 

 

Jeremy decides to pick up the phone and walk away from all the commotion of the party for a moment. He needs to be able to hear whatever this phone call is. What if it’s Michael calling from a mystery number because he ran a way? Maybe it’s because he was kidnapped? 

 

Jeremy isn’t expecting this phone call that he’s about to receive, but the reason he’s getting it? It’s going to get him like a wall of concrete. It’s going to hurt and he isn't going to like it. He just won’t know until he presses that green phone button, and that’s exactly what he does. 

 

“Hello. Is this Jeremy Heere?”

“Yes, this is he? May I ask who’s calling?”

“This is the hospital. It is to my believe you’re the emergency contact for Michael Mell?”

 

Jeremy feels his heart jump to his throat. He is Michael’s emergency contact and has been for awhile. Jeremy’s mind starts racing as to what has happened to Michael. Was in a car accident? Was he jumped? He wasn’t so sure. He wouldn’t know until he asked, but he’s trembling ever so slightly. Jeremy’s not sure what to do in this moment, he’s so shocked. He knows it can’t be because Michael’s sick because Michael rarely ever gets sick. Although, when he does he usually ends up in the hospital. Is this a sign? Is this why Jeremy felt the need to be close to Michael? 

 

“Yes, I am.” Jeremy says shakily. “What happened to Michael?”

 

So much concern carries in Jeremy’s voice, and he is seriously concerned about Michael. Why could he be in the hospital? Jeremy’s heart is racing a mile a minute. He’s so terrified. He can practically see how far his heart is beating out of his chest. Jeremy is fearing for his life. He just wants to know what happened. 

 

“It is believed that it was a failed suicide attempts.” The person on the phone says to Jeremy.

“I’m on my way.”

“You understand that Mr. Mell might not be able to see visitors right away.”

“I understand that ma’am, but I’m on my way.” Jeremy hangs up with no hesitation. 

 

He runs back into the household that belongs to Brooke. He searches for his jacket under the pile of jacket’s on Brooke’s bed. Jeremy knows his cardigan wouldn’t be good enough to keep him warm in the cold weather. Mainly because Michael would always keep him warm. 

 

“Jeremy, where are you going?” Brooke asks, lightly touching his arm. “Is everything alright?”

“Fine.” Jeremy says quickly. “I just gotta get home. It’s… can you guys just not ask qu-questions about it?”

 

It’s clear that Jeremy’s concerned about Michael because his stutter only shows up on a few occasions. It usually shows up when Jeremy is concerned, flustered/embarrassed, or extremely anxious. Jeremy is two of those things right now. 

 

“Is it Michael?” Christine asks as a concerned friends.

Jeremy nods as he swallows, filling his stomach with more of that shaky feeling, “Ye-Yes, it’s Mikey.”

“Alright, man. We won’t stop you if he really needs to see you.” Jake says supportively. 

Jeremy sighs, and nods as he gets his coat on, “I re-really need to see him.”

 

Everyone watches Jeremy with slight concern as he checks his pockets for his car keys. He took his dad’s car to the party, but with permission this time. At Jake’s Halloween party last year, Jeremy just took it without asking. Jeremy did ask his father this time. 

 

“Alright, see you on Monday.” Jake pats Jeremy on the shoulder.

“Yeah, dude.. Monday.” Jeremy says shakily. 

“Jeremy, are you sure you should be driving right now?” Christine asks concerned. 

“I didn’t drink.” Jeremy mumbles, and starts walking towards the door. 

“I know.” Christine nods. “You’re just really shaky, Jeremy. I can drive.”

“I’m good, but th-thanks.” He smiles softly. 

 

With that, Jeremy leaves the Lohst house and walks down the street with purpose in his walk. Jeremy knows he has to get to Michael as quickly as he possibly can. He shivers at the cold weather as he walks to his car. He could’ve sworn he has a beanie and some mittens on him as well. Jeremy sighs, his breath is visible in the cold weather, as he reaches his father’s car. 

 

Jeremy goes into the glovebox and gets his blue knit mittens out and his beanie that has one of those big puffballs on the end. It’s an Apocalypse of the Damned beanie that Michael got him for Chanukah when they were sophomores in high school. That was a simpler time. Everything was simple before Jeremy took the mysterious gray oblong pill that came from Japan. 

 

After doing this, Jeremy presses the key into the ignition; Jeremy is longing to put the heat on in the car. However, as Jeremy turns the keys, the sound of the engine does not give him what he wants. Jeremy groans. It’s unfortunate that the car wouldn’t start, especially now. The car is old, but not too old. Jeremy will call his dad about it later, right now he just needs to get to Michael. 

 

Jeremy, not wanting to be a burden to anyone at the party- especially because they were all drinking except for him and Rich, he decides to get out of the car and walk it. Jeremy makes sure to lock the car and zip up his coat as he walks his way to the hospital to see Michael. 

 

For God’s sake! Jeremy doesn’t even know if Michael’s alive. He doesn’t know if he’s breathing or awake. What has Michael done to try and kill himself? Jeremy is getting himself all worked up as he stands at a street corner. He’s waiting for the crosswalk light to change from that red hand to the white light of the person walking. He bounces on his heels anxiously, but also because he’s freezing. 

 

The pale teenager never noticed anything was wrong with Michael. Jeremy’s wondering if he’s just that oblivious, or is it because he is blinded with love. Hell - have him and Michael even said ‘I love you’ to each other, yet? Sure, while they were friends they would say it to each other all the time, but now? Jeremy can’t seem to remember if they have yet. He knows that when he sees Michael, if he’s alive, and awake that’ll be the first thing he says. 

 

He knows his life isn’t some cheesy romance movie, though. He needs to know where this suddenly came from. Why would Michael want to kill himself? Is it all his fault for not noticing? Sure, Jeremy knows Michael’s been having anxiety issues, but he had no idea this is what is going on inside of Michael’s mind. After all, Jeremy’s not a mind reader like a SQUIP is. 

 

Jeremy walks the cold streets of New Jersey as a small snow starts to fall. This is just more reason for Jeremy to be freezing. He gets cold rather easily. He’s guessing it’s because he’s made of absolutely no muscle at all. Yup, Jeremy Heere is a twinky boy, and he’s practically just made of bones. 

 

Jeremy sighs as he waits at another crosswalk about two blocks away from the hospital. He watches as his breath is visible once again. It is fun to watch it puff out of his mouth, and it serves as a distraction as well. Jeremy thinks of being a dragon and little his breath slide out of his mouth, as if breathing fire. It also reminds Jeremy of all the time him and Michael got stoned in his basement.  Those were simpler times. Boy, Jeremy really misses when times were easier. 

 

As he sees the crosswalk light change to white he runs across the street quickly. Jeremy isn’t usually one to run, but he is getting seriously anxious about Michael. He can’t just stand around and wait anymore. Jeremy wants to see Michael and know that he’s okay. He has to be okay, right? He just doesn’t know. Jeremy also desperately wants to know why this happened. 

 

Michael is Jeremy’s hero. He always has been. It’s from the moment they met at the early age of four. Michael had stood up to bullies for Jeremy, and Jeremy is so grateful that he did. Some punk in a baseball cap had thrown Jeremy’s DSI across a sports field. Michael stood up for Jeremy and retrieved it for him. Michael would do absolutely anything for Jeremy. He means it. But… would Jeremy do anything for him? 

 

Jeremy thinks he would. He knows he wants to do anything for Michael. He wants to make Michael feel better and shower him in love. Jeremy wants to hold Michael close, which will be odd because Michael is usually the one holding Jeremy. Perhaps that’s where everything went wrong. Jeremy is never the big spoon, and what if that’s the comfort and support Michael was looking for? 

 

Jeremy finally takes a breath as he reaches the hospital entrance. Jeremy wasn’t given the name of the hospital over the phone, but he knows for a fact that this is the one Michael will be at. Michael always goes to this hospital because it’s the closest one that isn’t the one that his brother interns at. That and Jeremy sees Michael’s mothers, both of them. He goes over to them and greets both of them with a hug. 

 

A doctor signals for Michael’s mothers to go back and see Michael. Jeremy stays frozen for a moment. He watches as both of Michael’s moms go back to see Michael. That means he’s awake right. The doctor informs Jeremy of Michael’s state. That Michael’s weak, but alive. That his purpose wasn’t to kill himself, but that he did cause injury to himself.

 

Jeremy is curious as to what happens and what made Michael hurt himself. It makes Jeremy’s chest burn, and his heart ache. Jeremy feels his stomach churning and doing flips. Michael could’ve died tonight. How could he have been so careless? He had a feeling he should’ve been with Michael, and he wasn’t. Jeremy feels a guilt takeover his entire being. Was this all his fault? Jeremy doesn’t know. He won’t know until he asks Michael what happened. 

 

Jeremy walks down to the hallway where Michael’s room is. He paces the hallway for a moment, looking down as he does so. So many thoughts are racing through Jeremy’s head. Just how weak is Michael anyhow? He doesn’t exactly have a lot of information on what has happened, but he knows that he’s about to. 

 

Jeremy notices one of Michael’s moms signal him into the room, but Jeremy isn’t quite sure if Michael wants him in there yet. He hears one of Michael’s mother’s say something…

 

“Now might be a good time to tell him.” It’s the mother that actual gave birth to Michael. 

 

Michael looks over at Jeremy, and Jeremy immediately looks into Michael’s chocolate brown eyes. Jeremy notices that the light in them has died and swallows. How long has it been dead? When did Michael’s sparkle dull out? It makes Jeremy’s stomach do another flip. 

 

Jeremy wants to know what happens, not taking his eyes of Michael. He eyes take Michael up and down noticing the state of his body and sighs. Jeremy notices the breathing mask and the bandages on Michael’s upper right bicep. Is it from cutting? Why would he cut so far up on his arm? So it’s easy to hide? Jeremy sighs for a moment, but makes it as quiet as possible. 

 

He takes note of the fact that Michael has previously been crying, and he feels bad. How much pain is Michael in? How could he not notice? Jeremy looks back into Michael’s eyes as he sees Michael struggle to take a breath, and he begins to explain his story. This long complicated story? It hits Jeremy like a wall of bricks. How could he not notice? Jeremy never saw this coming. No. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So as you can see, I’ve decided to make this a series. I already have ideas on where this series is gonna go. This is Jeremy’s POV of what happens in the first work of this series which is “The ‘L’ Word”.  
> There’s more works coming! We still haven’t seen Jeremy’s reaction to the story and what’s gonna happen between him and Michael. There’s more angst to come!


End file.
